


Toc toc qui est là ?

by malurette



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Deadpool a besoin d'un sidekick, vous croyez qu'il peut le trouver de l'autre côté du quatrième mur ?(Genre, il est jaloux de sa contrepartie dans ses propres films !)





	Toc toc qui est là ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Toc toc qui est là ?  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Deadpool  
**Personnages/Couple : **Deadpool, Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Yukio  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** 616 day  
**Nombre de mots : **400

Deadpool a conscience d'être un personnage de comics et si vous lui demandiez son avis, il estime être un sacrément bon personnage. Il est capable d'aimer et de désirer tout le monde ; il devrait être aimé ou désiré par tout le monde en retour, non ? La logique est imparable.  
Les petits cadres jaunes affirment qu'il en faut pour tous les goûts, et quelque part, ça doit bien l'inclure.  
Mais pour la diversité il a collectionné au fil des ans Cable, Spiderman et quelques autres. Depuis peu, il exige l'adjonction d'un side kick. Malheureusement, Squirrel Girl n'est pas disponible en ce moment, et quand bien même elle le serait, il craint un peu qu'elle lui fasse de l'ombre. 

Si les films dérivés ont du succès, alors dans sa série imprimée aussi il lui en faut un. Ou une. Ou deux. C'est décidé : il veut récupérer Negasonic Teenage Warhead et sa mignonne Yukio. Tout le monde aime Yukio ! Plus que lui... et il ne s'en plaint pas. C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable et qu'elle le mérite, d'être adorée. Quelle générosité de sa part d'aimer cette petite gothique même si elle est mignonne dans son genre. (Ohlala, n'allez surtout pas répéter à Negasonic qu'il a affirmé qu'elle pouvait être mignonne. Il en va de leur réputation à tous les deux !)  
Il imagine donc que Negasonic doit avoir trésors cachés sous ses dehors revêches. Non attendez, il ne veut pas imaginer, en fait, qu'elle soit une bombe au lit même si c'est l'explication la plus facile. Ce sont des ados, c'est illégal ! Enfin, ça n'est pas que l'illégalité le dérange tant que ça... C'est immoral ! et des fois ça le dérange. En tout cas, ça ferait chuter sa cote si on s'imaginait qu'il fantasmait sur des mineures. Alors qu'il a tellement mieux à faire avec des majeurs !  
Hum.  
Bref. 

Ou alors, si les continuités sont trop compliquées à démerder pour ça mais que les droits d'auteur le permettent, il exigera un crossover avec _My Little Pony: Friendship_ pour rencontrer la vraie Pinkie Pie, tant qu'à faire. Na. Avec les fanfictions qu'écrit Miss Marvel, y'a toujours moyen que ça se fasse et que ça plaise aux lecteurs en prime. Oh. Tiens. Tant qu’il y est. Rencontrer la petite Kamala et lui présenter Negasonic pour voir comment elles s’entendraient, est-ce qu’il peut trouver un prétexte pour ça ?


End file.
